Albus Severus Potter- Jack Jones
by whatisthis-havesomeflannel
Summary: This is the story of Albus Severus as he goes own to Hogwarts and begins his school life. To make friends he changes hs name to Jack Jones- but noting could ever prepare him for what he will have to deal with over the next seven years. Please review and Love ya! -Elizabeth North
1. Chapter 1

My name is Albus Severus Potter. Everyone at school thinks that I am a muggle born with a very bad grasp on magic. I didn't want anybody to know that I am the son of the boy who lived so I got everyone hat knows who I am to pretend that my real name is just plain Jack. I want to go home.

My first day, as soon as I got on the train I slipped away from my brother and best friend, giving tem both a hug before going to sit with a group of muggle borns who won't expose me for who I am. A small blonde boy ho I recognised as the Malfoy boy was dragged down the corridor of the train by two Slytherin fifth years as they hit him. That boy's grandmother saved my dad's life, I knew that I owed him and so I slipped down the corridor after him with my wand in my hand. I already knew how to cast a dissoulousment charm and so I cast one and ran down the corridor. I kicked the bigger of the two really hard right in the stomach and stamped on the smaller ones foot. When they were both still confused a cast a full body bind curse and started down the corridor with Malfoy in tow. When we got close to the muggle born carriage I lifted the dissoulosement charm and saw his eyes widen. As he was about to blurt out my name I gently shook my head and he nodded. I now had an ally. As he watched I started to transfigure various parts of my appereance- changed my hair to a dirty blonde and lengthened it a little, my eyes went to green from brown and I grew two inches. For the fun of it I decided to put in the slightly snubbed nose that grandma Lilly had, I have seen the pictures.

We continued much of the rest of the journey in such companionable silence. I introduced Scorpius to the muggle borns and they reciprocated by introducing themselves. I had a couple of muggle books in my trunk along with my school books and so I got them out and showed them to Malfoy. The other muggle borns laughed a bit- I had bought some of the most familiar ones from the muggle part of my home library- a gift from granddad Weasely. When the lunch trolley came Malfoy bought some chocolate frogs and bertie botts every flavour beans with some of his money and a couple of galleons that I discreetly slipped into his pocket. I pretended to be amazed at the frogs. To my complete horror, we got Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and mum. Uncle Neville was offered to be on the cards but both he and Aunt Luna refused because as Herbology and Astronamy teachers of Hogwarts, they considered it not appropriate. We also got a couple of others that were nothing to do with me. I scowled slightly at Malfoy, who could hardly contain himself at my utter discomfort. He realised then that I didn't want anybody to know about me, so badly wanted to remain an unknown, that he began to talk about his life at the manor and about a brief history of the Wizarding world in the last twenty or so years as the Bertie Botts every flavour beans were passed around. It seemed like no time at all before we were all at the school, on the Hogsmede platform, ready to go down to the boats for the customary boat ride over the lake. I knew about the squid and also knew that this was another test to fit in with the muggle borns.

When I finally got into the school after the ride across the boat I was immediately met with another problem. The sorting hat speaks and...and your name is read out in front of the whole school by Aunt Minnie- I mean professor Mcgonagoll. I saw a slight movement out of the corner of my eye. It was James! He smiled and noded his head. He had told Aunt Minnie about the plan and she had agreed. My name is now officially Jack.

She called us all up, one by one and we all went up. I was really scared because I still wasn't sure if anybody would notice, I still wanted to cry a little, but I didn't mind. I knew that any house that I was placed in then my mum and dad wouldn't mind. I was still pretty nervous though, as "Jack" was called out and I slowly ascended up to the three legged stool at the front of the hall. I screamed silently in my head, over and over. I was so desperate to pull this off. I didn't want to be known as a Potter wonder child until I had made all of my friends because I didn't want it to affect it all. I silently scanned the hall and I managed to Zero in on Rosie's face as she still waited to be sorted. She was smiling and that gave me the strength to let the hat see into my head . . . . . . . . . SLYTHERIN!


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even know what I was doing as I walked over to the Slytherin table. It was then that I realised something...nobody has ever been a muggleborn in Slytherin-ever. I got quite a few odd looks and glares as I sat down. As I eagerly awaited my only possible hope, my new Malfoy allay to be sorted I looked down and tried to avoid all eye contact. My dad had given both me and James special mirrors so we could talk to each other whilst we were at school. This was last year when me and Lilly Luna really missed him. My dad has a third and Lilly has a fourth. They all link up. I was going to have a long talk with James tonight!

Finally they got down to Malfoy, my heart was hammering in my throat as I pictured him maybe going into Griffindor- how ironic would that be? Thank merlin he got sorted into Slytherin also and immediately sat by me. He got a couple of sneers for sitting by the mudblood, but I guessed that anything that he got would be a lot worse if anyone knew who I really was. I just couldn't reveal mysely to anybody on earth without the very real risk of being thrown out of Hogwarts, not by the teachers, but by the other students. He turned his head and smiled at me and that was when I truly relaxed and allowed myself to be carried away by the joys of the feast and the happiness that having a house... a family can bring you.

After the feast the first year Slytherins were all led down. I knew exactly where the Griffindor common room was, the Hufflepuffs were somewhere near the kitchens and the Ravenclaws were somewhere in a tower. The Slytherin common room was one of the only rooms that I knew nothing about. I guessed that it had changed a lot since my father's time. It seemed to be under the lake and an entire wall was made of glass and I could see the giant squid! I was still pretty upset over being put in the house of the man who killed my grandparents, one of my uncles and tried to kill my father- twice! I could see exactly how amazing my life as a Slytherin could be. There was a large ornate fire place in one of the corners and there seemed to be driftwood in it rather than normal wood because the smoke was all green. My face was starting to hurt from being transfigured for so long but I knew that I would be able to last for at least another hour without it. There were some large chintz armchairs directly around the fire and there even seemed to be a big bookshelf. There were a couple of books on subject like 'the noble bloodlines' but there were also some wizarding fiction books. A couple of the older ones were looking at me, the first muggle born ever to set foot in this place and I didn't even need to pretend to be in awe. It was incredible!

We got led into our dormitories. There were only two for the first year Slytherins this year, one for the boys and one for the girls. There was a boys' bathroom just down the hall and the dorm was pretty spacious for five boys. There was me, Malfoy, a boy named Nott, who Malfoy seemed to know and be scared of, a boy named Goyle who also seemed to hate Malfoy and a boy who seemed to be the smallest out of all of us. With a jolt I realised that I knew this boy. He was adopted from one of the wizarding orphanages by my dad's two friends, Dean and Seamus. I knew that Oliver was a bit strange, but I never knew that he was just like me. I hoped that he could become friends with Malfoy too and then we could be as close as dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I wished that I could break cover and tell Oliver who I was, but then I decided not to because we are not the closest of friends and he may decide to blab and that may just be the end of any life that I will ever have at Hogwarts.

That night, once everyone in our dormitory ad gone to sleep, me and Scorpios got up out of bed and sat by a small conjured fire with blue flames. I knew that James would probably still be awake and comforting Rose by the roaring fire in the Griffindor common room as we had promised to speak tonight, no matter what. I hastily untransfigured my face and sighed in relies as I felt my body going back to normal, as the mirrors were contacting each other I explained to Malfoy that I had both a magic tutor and a muggle tutor who taught me like I was in a primary school.

Rose's worried face suddenly swam into view. "Albus, are you okay, please tell me that you are okay. What are you going to do? How are you going to tell your mum and dad? Oh and Lilly! Lilly will be heart broken!" I heard James in the background before my brother's face swam into view also.

"It will be okay little bro. I shouldn't have teased you. Are you okay and have you made any friends?"

"James, Rose," I was stalling for time as I didn't know what to say without crying. "The transfiguration held up and nobody knows who I am, except for one person who is currently sat here beside me," I glanced at Malfoy and he nodded, "His name is Scorpius Malfoy. I know you are shocked but he was kind of about to get beaten up on the train so I may have dissolusioned myself, snuck out of the Muggle born's carriage and went and beat up his attackers."

"That was really brave little bro. Well done." I could hear the shock in his voice so I decided to drop another bombshell.

"You know Oliver? Dean and Seamus' son, well he is here in our dorm. I don't know whether to trust him or not yet. I still don't know how I will tell mum and dad. They were fine with me transfiguring my identity for a few months so that I wouldn't get mobbed because I really can't deal with it as well as you two do. They will just have to deal with this. I mean, dad was almost in Slytherin himself, and that was when it was a lot worse than it is now."

We talked in this fashion for about twenty more minutes, before James finally ended the conversation by saying that it was really late and they had to get up to their respective dorms now or else professor Longbottom would get mad at them. He also got me to remember that although Teddy Lupin isn't really our brother, he was still raised as one and he turned out to be a Hufflepuff, but he was still a keeper on the team and he was head boy. That made me smile before I bade them goodnight, re transfigured myself and climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week passed in much the same fashion as my first day. I was in a blur, but every night I would either talk to the other two via our mirrors or we would slip off to the room of requirement and talk during our lunch break. Every night I would cry myself to sleep. The lessons themselves were pretty easy and I was top in all of my classes. Both Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville jokingly called me 'mini Hermione Granger' even they didn't know who I really was, but I pretended to know everything from books that I had gotten from the Potter library. My classes were easy. My fellows were not se easily fixed.

On the first full day I walked from breakfast to care of magical creatures. As I walked down to the first paddock where I knew that the unicorns were kept. There were two beautiful golden fowls in the paddock this year. As I was walking down with Scorpios the same two fifth years that grabbed him on the train the day before. One of them grabbed me and the other one grabbed Scorpios. They dragged up back up tothe castle and into the toilets. They punched me repeatedly calling me mudblood scum and calling Scorpios a blood traitor. I got the worst of it, but luckily they hadn't used their wands. They both seemed part troll by the smell. I got my wand out of my pocket and hastily fixed the cut on my lip and eyebrow. I was glad that mum had taught me how to fix basic injuries as I turned around and did the same to Scorpios. We both agreed to never speak of this again.

Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid was still really fun. I love the beautiful creatures in the world, and the not so beautiful. I had my lessons with Luna and another one with Neville on that day too. I also had double potions that afternoon. I managed to get through the rest of the week with nothing more than a couple of snide insults, but whilst I was writing a letter to mum and dad Scorpios got slapped again. I healed the bruise with a special conjured cold press and took him down to the secret kitchens where we got hot chocolate and some cookies from the house elves there. Apparently, one of them called Winky was there in my dad's time. Here is the letter I sent to mum and dad.

 _Dear Mum and Dad_

 _Hogwarts is very different to how I expected it to be. I never thought that I would make a friend this quickly, although you may not like who it is. Your son, Albus Severus Potter now Jack Jones has became close friends with none other than Scorpios Malfoy. I know it is a little odd and I know what you are probably inferring from that. I am in Slytherin. The common room in here is rather nice andI can see the giant squid from where I am sit writing this._

 _As you know everyone thinks that I am a muggle born in Slytherin. I have had a few slurs of Mudblood sent my way but nothing much worse than that. I am top in most of my subjects and Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville are both calling me 'Mini Hermione' unless you told them then I am going to assume that you have not then it is quite ironic._

 _I don't know if Dean and Seamus have told you yet, but Oliver has gotten into Slytherin in our dorm. He doesn't really talk much though. I also share a dorm with two others called Goyle and Nott, both of whom seem to really scare Scorpios. I searched them up in the Hogwarts library and their parents and grandparents were both really dark in the two wars. They bribed their way out of Askaban both times and were close with Malfoy Sr before the second war, when he saw the light and married Astoria Greengrass, a neutral family who turned light, but still are Slytherin._

 _I am studying unicorns in Care of Magical Creature, they are quite interesting and I loved them. I need some help after I was forced to being a house that I didn't want. Don't worry, I am not abandoning Rose or James. I talk to them at least once every day, either through our mirrors or I meet up with them at lunch._

 _I am coping, I love you, I miss you_

 _Albus Severus Potter._

Scorpios looked confused in the letter, asking why I kept t relatively light when I have actually had on of the worst beginnings to Hogwarts life ever. I tried to explain how I wanted to stay as Jack and didn't want to worry my parents. He said that he still hadn't written to his and we spent the rest of Saturday hidden away in the room of requirement, practicing spells that were incredibly advanced for our age and reading and talking about our lives. I invited James and Rose to come with us, Rose said that she had to practice for the Chaser tryouts and James said that he had to write a letter home and another one to his pen pal from Beaubaxtons Academy of Magic. I knew that they were still hurt that I wasn't in Griffindor and Rose was hurt that I was making a friend hat wasn't her. I couldn't help it, but it was still a relief to be myself in a non transfigured way. I got a letter in the evening post on Sunday.

 _Dearest Albus Severus, now Jack_

 _We know why you made the decision to change your name and transfigure yourself and we still love you- no matter what. You had a legacy that was hard to uphold and if anything you are braver for what you have done._

 _We are so, so sorry that you have experienced these horrific words used against you, and we hope that you will remain strong throughout. Luna and Neville didn't know about you, but we have since told them and they agree on your views that it is ironic. James has written to us twice already telling us how worried he is about you and he contacted your father on the mirror on Friday with Rose whilst we were at dinner with the Weaselys and Rose was in tears because she missed you so much. We are glad that you are not forgetting that it is not only you that has found this split difficult, it was your cousin and best friend too._

 _The Slytherin common room seems lovely and it sounds like it may be the most interesting of allof the common rooms and we are glad that you have made a friend in the Malfoy boy, you should become friends and if it matters to his family that their son is friends with a Potter then tough. We are so, so ploud of you for being top of most of your classes. We love you so, so much._

 _Love always_

 _Mum and Dad_

I was nearly in tears as I read the note. It gave me strength to continue and I don't know how I would have coped the next few days without reading it at any opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed over the next month I learnt to just deal with everything that was literally thrown at me. I practiced every night with Scorpios and all of my essays were completed and in on time. I sent a letter to mum and dad every Friday and received one back on Sunday. Everything just ran like clockwork. I projected the mort perfect straight laced person ever on the outside. Almost. I cried every night in the dorms and only talked to Rose and James for maybe five minutes a day now. Scorpios was nearly disowned by his parents when they found out that he was friends with a mudblood and nobody knew who I really was.

And there was the fights, the snide comments everywhere. The punches as I walked into the commonroom. Our head of house was the old potions professor, who had apparently been quite good, until he left two years ago. Now we have someone who hates all students teaching potions. They used to be in Hufflepuff until they became potions master and head of Slytherin. Professer Zacharius Smith, went to school with my parents and badmouthed them in the press numerous times and has now projected that onto me. Oliver said that he will pay any student who makes a snide comment a knut and any who hit me hard enough that I cry or it leaves a bruise gets a stickle. He is a git and I hate him so, so much.

Every day I have at least two new bruises. I got one of my house elves from my house to secretly bring my some basic pain reducer potions and dittany potions as well as magic creams because I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they got to me either by it bruising or by going to Madam Pomfrey, as kind as she was when one of them broke my arm and I had to pretend that I fell down some stairs when I went to her. A couple of the teachers seemed to notice something. The way that me and Scorpios avoid the common rooms and are often late to class may be a bit of a give away. Luckily none of the has discovered my stash of healing things under my bed. I have my dad's old invisibility cloak, but I don't feel excited enough for that, or anything else. I get hot chocolate from the kitchens every night because we often skip dinner and go work in the room of requirement instead. I have been looking at some old curses and hexes that we can try to use to defend ourselves, but it is definitely a long shot.

I received a letter at breakfast after about a month of this. I wanted to take it up to the dormitory at once, but as I was about to leave the great hall it started to smoke at the sides. It was a howler!

It Screamed " _Jack Jones, or should I say Albus Severus Potter. You are disgusting and a disgrace to your family, your house, your school and even your country. You deserve to die, you stinking, disgusting blood traitor scum. You broke your parents hearts, made your cousin depressed as she started school for the first time ever and got your new alleged best friend the Malfoy boy beat up over and over and over and you have been pulling the strings because you just wanted to be a coward and deny your heritage."_

I was shell shocked. I sprinted straight out of the hall and went into the room of requirement. I wanted to cry, but couldn't allow myself that, so I made it so that only someone that had no intention of hurting me would be able to get in. I asked for a fire lace and some floo powder before flooing for the fire at Potter Manor.

"Mum, Dad, someone answer me!" I was screaming into the fire place over and over in tears. I wanted to cry and was slowly mounting my way towards hysteria. I hated it all so, so much. When they finally answered they immediately wanted to come through to me. I refused ad asked to come through to them. I was taken into the familiar kitchen at home and put into my familiar dressing gown and some old muggle clothes. We sat down in the kitchen with mugs of hot chocolate and I told the story of my time at Hogwarts to m parents. They were upset that nothing had gone to plan. Once I got to the first time I was beaten up they looked utterly shocked and disgusted. After that point they only interrupted a couple of times, mainly when I told them about what Professor Smith had been doing. I was in tears by the time I had finished, when I told them about what happened today and what was said in the howler I was in tears.

Dad was the first to speak "Albus Severus. You did not break our hearts or be selfish or den your heritage with anything that you did. The only thing that I am disappointed in is how you never told anyone about what happened."

"Yes son, everyone expects your decision with what you did, you did not make Rose Weasely depressed, you are not the reason that Scorpios got beat up because he chose to stand by you. You were a good friend because you tried so hard to fix everything that other people did wrong. Nothing here today was your fault and you are not at all to blame in any way, shape or form. You are unique and amazing. What your father did to end the war put a lot of expectation on yours and James' shoulders."

"Exactly, it is harder for you because you are part of the Potter line, which is directly descended from Godric Griffindor. That does not mean that you must be a Griffindor, because you are a Slytherin, and you will be the best Potter Slytherin that there ever was and nothing will ever change that."

It was around then that there was a shouting from the fireplace, It was three different voices, all three gave me a massive uplift, although it was only upon hearing those voices that I noticed who was missing, "Mum, where's Lilly Luna?"

"Right here stupid!" I hadn't even noticed her there in the corner and I was so happy as she came and gave me a hug. Mum silently slipped out of the room to get my big brother, my cousin and my best friend from the fireplace and they all came and gave me a hug. As we all rushed together any stupid barriers that had been put between us were suddenly torn down in a wicked and brutal way and the three Potters, a Weasely and a Malfoy were all sat on the floor together laughing and crying in a most undignified Way.

Mum and Dad had slipped out to floo Professor Mcgonagoll and ask her about everything that has been happening at Hogwarts this term. As they were gone I slowly found out about what had happened after I left the hall.

 _Scorpios POV_

Everyone in the hall was in shock. I personally was gobsmacked. I couldn't believe that anybody could say such hurtful things to my best friend, none of it was true, but he would probably believe all of it. Suddenly everything erupted. The Hufflepuffs looked shocked, most of the Griffindors and Slytherins looked absoloutely disgusted and the Ravenclaws looked thoughtful. The teachers looked disgusted, but not at Albus. I locked eye with his older brother and his cousin at the other side of the hall and jerked my head to the outside courtyard.

The three of us dissoulousioned ourselves and slipped outside. They both saw him leave the hall, but didn't see where he went after that. I sent Rose to look in the Griffindor common room because she looked so worried, James ran down to check the kitchens and I slipped into the Slytherin common room to look for him...nothing. He was also not in the dorms or anywhere else that I could think of. As I ran out of the entrance I almost slammed into Rose and James looking for me. It reminded me of the first week here then I realised. "Of course- he's in the room of requirement!"

"The what?" They both looked confused but it was Rose who had asked.

"Otherwise known as the come and go room. We hide in there a lot and study the old spell books. That is how we are further ahead than we should be. "We all ran there quickly and I continued speaking as we arrived at the blank stretch of wall. "If I know Albus at all, he will have made it so that most people couldn't get in." I walked in front of the wall and began to speak to it. "My name is Scorpios Malfoy and I am here with a Potter ad a Weasely. We wish Albus Severus Potter no harm. We are his friends. I would like to see our hiding place, the one with the fireplace in the corner"

The wall started into a wall before our very eyes. It was so impressive. When we slipped inside I made straight for the fireplace whilst Rose looked at the countless Wizarding and Muggle books n the bookshelves, James looked around before seeing our dummies that we use for target practice, examining the damage done to them. I wasted no time checking the last place that was Flooed to and screaming directly into the Potter manor drawing room.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus' pov

When I arrived back at Hogwarts, I was no longer Jack Jones. I decided to embrace my life as Albus Severus Potter. I wanted to cry as my mum and dad walked up onto the stage to speak about why I lied to everybody like I did and why I had to do it. Everyone seemed to be looking at me and I knew that they were already judging e without even hearing my say. I then stood up from where I was, surrounded by Rose James and Scorpios and began to speak.

"My name Is Albus Severus Potter. I didn't want to be known as a Potter, a legacy child whilst I was here. I wanted to be me, I always knew that I would probably be in Slytherin and I didn't want anyone to know. Very few people here have grown up the way that me and my brother and my cousins have. Every part of my life has been general knowledge for as long as I can remember, not only am I a legacy child, I have a legacy name. Both former head teachers- how could I ever live up to that?

I wanted to make friends and have achievements solely based on my character and my skills. Not because of who my parents are." Once I had finished you could almost feel a pin drop in the great hall, then Scorpios stood up.

"My name is Scorpios Malfoy. My father was a death eater, but not by choice. My mother is Astoria Greengrass, neutral. She rescued my dad. I didn't grow up with constant newspapers, but I did grow up in a world where a lot of people shunned me for being small or a freak or for who my parents were. I was on the Hogwarts express, just sitting quietly on my own when two Slytherin fifth years grabbed me and dragged me down the corridor. I couldn't even scream because of a mufflatio spell that had been cast on me. Albus saw me, dissoulousioned himself and slipped after me. He stopped my attackers, grabbed my arm and dragged me down the corridor. I recognized him, but agreed to keep the secret and so I watched as he transfigured. He introduced me to others on the train and for the first time in my life I was allowed to act my age, I laughed and was really happy. Then by some miracle we were sorted into the same house and we were both scared. That first night he contacted his cousin and brother and all four of us talked.

On our first day of lessons the two of us got ambushed and beaten up by two older kids and even with potions we are pretty sure that we had the marks for almost a week and a half. I know that I didn't even get the worst of t either, I was only beaten up for being a blood traitor, whereas he was beaten up for being a cowardly mudblood in the pure house that should be cruciod and killed was I believe what they said. He fixed up the bleeding with a simple spell and we both agreed to never speak of this ever again. We discovered the kitchens and soon went there often and the house elves would come and talk to us. Then it got worse. There were snide comments and punches directed at us every time we moved, it was every single time. It wouldn't be able to hold out much longer with just the basic healing spells that we new and going to Madame Pomphrey would just result in an inquiry, which we wanted to avoid. We got some house elves to secretly give us potions and creams and dittany which Albus stashed away in his trunk and nobody even knew. The only time that we ever went to Madame Pomphrey was when someone broke Albus' arm and even then we pretended that he fell down the stairs. We discovered the room of requirement and soon went in there every day to study and learn spells and then we got the spiteful and horrid howler. Oh yes, and did I mention that the head of Slytherin was paying people to hurt us because for some reason he disliked Harry Potter and wanted revenge so he chose to take it on an eleven year old boy. Don't even ask me how he found out, possibly because he abused legillimency on us. I may only have weak shields at the moment but I can tell when it is being used against me thank you very much!"

Everyone looked shocked as Scorpios ended his speech. A couple of the older girls were crying and everyone seemed shocked. How could they have not have noticed this blatant abuse. The four of us were excused from the great hall and we all slipped off to the room of requirement to talk.

"Hey little bro, I am really sorry that I didn't notice, I was too wrapped up in quidditch to even notice my little brother struggling, I am so, so sorry."

"Don't worry James, nobody noticed and I really don't blame any of you, what do you think will happen to the head of Slytherin?"

"Hopefully reprimanded, sacked and have his name tabooed forever within the teaching community, although I believe that aunt Ginny is pushing for a trial and a possible spell in prison, not Askaban though."

All four of us soon left the room of requirement and slipped down the Slytherin common room, Scorpios and I showed us where we slept and we showed them how to spot the giant squid in the lake, soon the Slytherins would be met with a strange sight when they all filed in; two Slythering and two Griffindors all sleeping quietly in a huddle on the floor. That was the day that house rivalries began to break down.


	6. Authors note

Hi there, if you are reading this then you are absolutely amazing and I love you all! Don't worry, I am not leaving this story or anything like that, I love writing this story, Scorpios is probably my favorite next gen character, or maybe Albus I don't know, I have something special in store for Scorpios though! I am just writing this because I basically wanted to say that I will now be writing the rest f this story mainly as snapshots of important events, like their first Christmas, when Lilly Luna gets sorted (Warning: shock in store there!) and other things like that.

I also really just want to say thanks for reading my work and to anyone who could take the time to tell me what you think, that would really mean a lot to me. Thank you

-Elizabeth North


	7. Chapter 6

**_The next Christmas_**

 _Hey there Albus!_

 _I am so excited to be coming over to yours for an entire week over new years, it must be so busy at your house what with all of your aunts, uncles, brother sister and cousins coming to stay so I am really happy hat you are letting me come over. I got your last note and am still confused on what a 'fire-work' is. Mum says it is a large exploding rocket, which sounds pretty scary. Dad says that there used to be wizarding ones when he was younger and your uncles Fred and George (sorry if that hurts you, I know that must be hard, losing family members during the war)drove out of Hogwarts a teacher so horrid that she cut into students hands and may possibly be a vampire, (mum reprimanded him for that last comment and told me that I probably shouldn't mention this woman whilst I am at your house because she did unspeakable things to your family, dad rolled his eyes and said that most of his family did.) Anyway, dad said that they were banned because they had a tendency to interfere with magical wards and were apt to explode at the wrong times because of their magic traces. Mum said that muggle ones were totally safe and legal._

 _I've got to go now, but guess what! My Christmas present was a pure silver owl named Fortis, which is Latin for stron, which is what I guess I need to be, he is really cool and I am going to be sending you this letter on him. See you later!_

 _Scorpios_

I was so happy to hear from Scorpios, so I quickly filed his letter away in my special box and quickly picked up Sapiens from his box and bought hi downstairs with me to show uncle George.

When we were in Diagon Alley the day after the holidays began James, Lilly and I were all told to look round and get a couple of ideas for Christmas presents. I really wanted a pet, James has an owl and Lilly got a ferret a year or so ago, I haven't had a pet since killer the hamster when I was six. I was looking in there and recently they had gotten a new shipment of snakes, so I went to take a look. Anyway, one of them began to speak, confused, I responded and asked it where it came from, this snake was beautiful, about an inch in diameter and as long as my arm in pure green. The sign next to it said that it was a simple grass snake, non venomous. I heard a scream from behind me and someone yelled 'Voldemort snake whisperer' it was the owner of the shop. Confused, I ducked down and when I saw that she had been screaming at me I sobbed and sprinted out f the shop. I had gotten out of Diagon Alley, through the Leakey cauldron and was part way down the street before anybody caught up to me. I felt something close around my wrist and looked around to find Uncle George looking really worried. I let him bring me back into diagon alley and he led me to the upstairs of the joke shop.

"Now Albus, you really should know better than to run off like that, you could have been seen by some muggles and then where would we be? You know that we have to remain a secret."

I was in tears by this point, "But uncle George, she called me voldemort." Could see his shocked face so I continued, "I was in the pet shop because mum and dad told us all to go and look for a present idea and I really wanted one. They had these beautiful grass snakes there and one of them started to talk to me. It worried me a little bit but I wanted to talk back, so I asked it where it came from and then the shop woman yelled 'Voldemort snake whisperer' so I dropped down because I thought that someone was going to attack me and then I realised that she was talking about me so I ran."

Uncle George looked shocked, "You can speak to snakes?"

"Never before now, although come to think of it, there have been a couple of occasions in the common room where I will say something and Scorpios will look at me really weirdly. Is this bad? And why did she say voldemort?"

"It seems like you got the parselmouth gift, it is not necessarily bad, but some people think that it is because of the history of who has had it in the past, that doesn't make you bad though. As for the rest of it I will leave for your dad to tell you."

I never did get the whole story off of my dad, but on Christmas morning I got a rather odd selection of gifts from my parents. A crate full of dead mice, all vacuum packed using a muggle method and with some freshening spells put on them, a heat pad, a blanket and a strange glass case. I was then told to close my eyes and a small lump was put in my lap. It was the grass snake from Diagon alley! The exact one! I began to speak to it and it remembered me! I decided to call him Sapiens, which is Latin for wise.

 ** _Scorpios arrives_**

At around noon on the 28th of December Scorpios and his dad both flood into the parlor of Potter Manor and I immediately ran to give my best friend a hug. Seconds after Scorpios climbed out of the fire his dad appeared with a small suitcase and a very ruffled looking owl. I immediately sucked in a breath of panic, how would seeing their old rivals affect our families? Strangely my mum just appeared and invited Malfoy Sr to have a butter beer and a sit down. There was no hardship at all between the adults, although I did see Uncle George pull Draco aside and say something along the lines of ' saw you at the funeral, you cried. I didn't know that you cared so thank you.' I was really confused so I just dragged Scorpios upstairs into the children's 'play room' to meet the others. Hugo and Lilly were both introduced, whereas Rose and James gave him a big hug each. They were al, playing with their presents. James had gotten a new broom stick and a servicing kit, Lilly had gotten a potion starter kit which she was really excited about. A lot of potions only require a magical core, only masters level ones actually need a wand. She did have to promise to not make anything harmful or illegal, to store them all correctly and label them. She says that she wants to try to brew Felix Filices but I think that James has talked her out of that one. Rose got something that I believe is called a DVD PLAYER and some DVDs. They are like people, but they are on a disk and don't talk to you but you can see it on the DVD Player. James said that it was because the Weasely's recently got running water and electricity in their house and ours was done at the same time, which was quite fun. Electricity is strange though because it is like magic and you touch a switch on the wall and the light turns on and it is all very strange because what is wrong with using the light stones which are in our walls that permanently keep the house at a perfect light level except for when you are sleeping because they turn off the ones in that room when you tap the wall tree times. Scorpios seemed even more confused by the electricity than I was which was pretty fun to see. Hugo got a special present called a pygmy dragon. Our Uncle Charlie invented it, some of them breathe fire and others ice, they can fly but are fiercely loyal to their owners and grow no larger than an average size snowy owl. A lot of kids want them and since Charlie now owns the breed he is pretty rich. Hugo got a baby one which is about the size of my fist, it is pale blue and breathes fire. Yesterday we found out that his favourite food is ice cream and so he eats that all of the time, in honour of that we names him ice, a trick for some people.

On New years eve we all counted down to Midnight together, which was fun and then we went outside and had a massive fireworks display. Scorpios seemed pretty scared when the first few went up but we all laughed together at the final one, which was two big spinning balls of fire attatched to a fence and Teddy discreetly pointed his wand at them and they both started to rise up into the air and fly about. Which you have to admit was pretty funny.


	8. Chapter 7

_Dear Albus_

 _We guess that your first year exams are coming pretty soon, you need to pass them to get through to second year. Don't worry about them, we have complete and utter faith in you. You Scorpios and Rose are all vying for the top spot in first year and all of your teachers are saying that you are predicted top marks. Don't worry, we are proud of you, we love you and you are the best little wizard in the whole world. You will do the best and hopefully beat all of the records for everything and, next year when you are old enough to be on the team you will ace Quidditch as well. We love you so much._

 _Mum and Dad_

 _P.S: History of Magic is pretty boring, but at least you have a living teacher who actually teaches the correct curriculum, our teacher was a boring, droning ghost who only taught about the goblin rebellions!_

"Hey, look at this!" Rose exclaimed and sat up. "Mum and dad are mentioned, so are your parents Albus and uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. They said that they are the 'golden and silver trios'"

Scorpios looked confused, "Well yeah. They literally won the war. Don't you know what they did?"

"Well yeah, they fought in the war and my dad was the boy who lived, they were there when voldemort was killed. Everyone rallied around my dad because he got rid of voldmort the first time."

Scorpios looked completely dumbfounded, "You mean that you really know nothing about what your parents did. They stopped the war, Harry killed Voldemort. Harry , Ron and Hermione literally lived in a forest out hiding for nine months and Ginny, Neville and Luna were rallying points at the school. They were tortured using the cruciatus curse by two of the teachers; Luna was literally trapped in my dad's cellar for two months. There is something else but my dad said that the rest of the story was classified until I became of age because it was so awful. I told him that you were a parselmouth and he laughed for just a split second before he just said, 'don't ever go into moaning murtle's bathroom, promise me that and never ever talk about bathrooms in front of Ginny Weasely.'

I was gobsmacked, I couldn't believe it. I really needed to think about this and go over it but all too soon I was walking into my exam. I slowly cleared my head and filed in. I sat down and was passed my exam paper. As soon as I read the first question my head immediately cleared and the answer appeared in my mind's eye. That was how my mind works, question and answer, like a computer. I loved it. Every scrap of knowledge that I ever find or read about gets stored away like the laptop that Aunt Hermione showed me. Answer; Answer; Answer; Answer; Answer; Answer it seemed almost instantly that the entire paper was completed. I looked up and saw Rose and Scorpios finish as well. Almost half an hour later the rest of the group finished. Everyone at the end of the exam was complaining about how completely impossible it was, I was just laughing, so were Scorpios and Rose.

"Did you two find it as easy as I did?" Rose was the first one to ask this incredibly obvious question.

"Yep," We both nodded. "I wonder why we can always do it, I would be a bit worried though."

"If it was just you two and James who could do it then I would understand, but I can answer questions the same way as well and it can't be if you are pureblood because neither of you are pureblood, you know, technically."

Our little conversation was interrupted very soon afterwards, Mcgonnagol had done a Sonorous spell and now her worried voice was echoing off of every corner of the grounds. "All students to come inside now, all exams are over for today. First and second years to the great hall, the rest of you to your house common rooms now." Everyone was soon panicking and being afraid, the three of us just grabbed our satchels and slowly walked up whilst laughing the whole time. When we finally got to the great hall, a very harried looking Professor McGonagol assembled us all into lines and got the other teachers to count us up. She then sent for the other teachers to do roll call upstairs and left us to it, our only instructions were to not open any of the doors or windows and to stay in the room. As soon as she left, James slipped over with Rose and the four of us sat together. I asked James why he thought that we were essentially on lockdown and he responded with "I don't know little bro. I did an advanced hearing spell and was able to catch a snatch of McGonagol being reported back to by three of the heads of house, Neville, Sprout and the replacement for the scumbag that was our last head of house Luna seems to be missing and so had Flitwick reporting for her, Neville seemed really afraid too. All of them seemed to say the same sort of thing, 'A student is also gone' was said by The Slytherin replacement, Flitwick and Neville whereas Sprout said 'two of my house are missing'. That was the last I was able to hear before they all furtively looked around the hall and I had to quickly slip off.

We spent most of the rest of the day in companiable silence, the four of us. We sat and talked and read aloud and ate and studied and all in all it was a rather nice afternoon, if a little loud and stuffy. When Curfew was nearing, everyone seemed to get a lot more jumpy and nervous, we had been kept in the hall for six hours now with no notices or announcements at all and that was really scary because surely they can't do that. It seems that they can. When half nine struck on the old bell tower we were all told to go to sleep in a large number of conjoured sleeping bags that were assembled in rows and the fur of us quickly fell asleep.

How stupid all of the others were, why did we fall asleep, if the staff had only told us what they knew then this whole thing may have been avoided. Why did we go to sleep, we could have been watched over and monitored, but no such thing happened. When I woke up I was stiff and sore from being in a sleeping bag and I screamed almost immediately, James and Scorpios were gone!

The rest of the students were allowed out again, all except for me and Rose, who had woken up about five minutes after me and had since been hysterical and inconsolable. I gently went ad have her a hug and she instantly seemed to relax in my arms and begin to compose herself. "Who else went missing?"

"Eight went missing in total, two from every house, working down from a teacher all of the way down to a first year. Professor Lovegood from Ravenclaw, headboy Teddy Lupin from Hufflepuff, Emily Wood from Griffindor, Imogen Goyle from Slytherin, Tilly Boot from Ravenclaw, Jessica Bones from Hufflepuff and finally James and Scorpios from Griffindor and Slytherin respectively. What are the connections, I do not know yet."

"Blood." The question had been put to me and I worked through each student in my mind, working on my knowledge of the original Pureblood names and how they evolved, factoring in the fact that these were all the children of the students who were here when my own parents attended Hogwarts then something is positively connecting them. I spoke again, "The thing that connects them all. They are pureblood, with the exception of James who does come from a blend of two of the oldest house names and a little secret about the Potter Bloodlines, they are direct descendents of all four founders. Whoever took them only took purebloods."

MGonagol looked shocked, "Y-you mean that, that they are looking to start another blood war by turning the Pureblooded families against the Halfbloods and the First generation witches and wizards. It will be just like nineteen years ago and seventeen years before that. It will be all gone. They could do the same thing but for non purebloods next time. We need to act now!"

 ** _Scorpios' POV_**

When I woke up my back hurt, my sides hurt and the entire floor was shaking. Confused I opened my eyes, We seemed to be in a small room, made entirely of metal and the entire room was shaking periodically. In the corner I saw six more figures other than me and James who was currently Lying at my feet, which was both scary and interesting. One of the figures in the corner stepped forward. "Hello Scorpios Malfoy, I am Professor Luna Lovegood, and I am so so sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello there all of you! I am really happy that you are reading this story, you have no idea how much this means to me and guess what? I got my first review on this story earlier today which I am so, so happy about! Anyway, I am really sorry about the whole splitting it into two parts thing but I really couldn't see any other way to give this section enough content. Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Elizabeth North

* * *

Continued...

 ** _Scorpios POV_**

 _"Hello Scorpios Malfoy, I am Professor Luna Lovegood, and I am so so sorry."_

Her words drifted down to me as though I was in water, I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. It took several minutes before I could even begin to comprehend the insane difficulty I nw found myself.

"Where am I, did you kidnap me?"

"No, I promise that we did nothing, we were all kidnapped from Hogwarts like you, two members from each house, a teacher, a seventh year, a sixth and so on, right down to you. We are really sorry, we know nothing about anything, not who took us, not why they took us, not where they are taking us."

I tried to grab my wand from my packet to burn these horrid straps off because they really hurt, like a gentle fire being pushed up against my wrists and ankles. Someone had taken my wand! In all fairness though I should have been expecting that. I knew basic wandless magic though, so there may still be hope. As I tried to conjure some fire in my hand I soon realised that I could do nothing at all. "Why can't I use magic?"

"They bought you in here, I don't know what they did to us ecause we were all taken at the same time. Teddy managed to morph his nails into talons and was eventually able to cut through all of our straps. None of us could use magic and I tried to apparate but couldn't. When you and James were bought in here you were only sleeping. You were laid down on the floor and five or six potions were forced down your throats, an amnesia potion, a sleeping potion, a spell suppressant, an apparition suppressant and a rather horrid spell that prevents any injuries that they inflict stay there until they themselves decide to fix them. We all tried to stop them but we were all hit with a freezing spell seconds before they came in with you. They were dressed all in black and after they gave you the potions they tied you both up and the smaller of the two slashed your arm with a finger nail on his way out. We were unable to cut you free until now but I was wearing a scarf and I wrapped it around your arm so that it doesn't bleed too badly."

Teddy walked over to me and started to gently pick at the straps that were binding my wrists and ankles. About ten minutes later I was free and together we undid James' straps so he wouldn't have to wake up to that.

" Sorry, Tilly, Jessica, please can you go sit with Scorpios and then James when he wakes up. I want you two to comfort them both, do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yes Professor," They both replied simultaneously.

"Girls, I think that whenwe are in this situation together you may as well call me Luna."

"Yes Luna."

Nothing much else happened whilst we were all huddled in the corner, James woke up about ten minutes later and we filled him in on what had happened. He seemed a lot calmer than me, especially when he saw his aunt Luna and his adoptive brother Teddy there. We just sat there for a few hours, quietly talking but there wasn't really much to say.

 _Meanwhile..._

 ** _Luna POV_**

I sent all of the under fourteens and sent them over to a corner to comfort the younger two. I knew that I had to stay calm, even though I knew what would probably be in store for all of us, months of darkness and torture and pain. I was fighting so, so hard not to be sucked back into the memories and the horror. Almost as though he could sense my discomfort Teddy gently lay his hand on my back. When I did turn around though I saw a face that was utterly terrified, Emily and Imogen both came over, Emily grabbing my hand and Imogen, surprisingly, began to braid my hair in a comforting way. I looked back at Teddy and he spoke.

"They are going to kill us aren't they, just like they killed my parents, why did they capture us? Are they trying to start another blood war, because we all knew what the last blood war did and how those absolute scumbags destroyed us all." At that Imogen winced behind me and accidently pulled on my hair, I slowly led her around us sat her next to me."

"Teddy, honey. They may kill us, but it wasn't all of the pure bloods fault. There may be some hope anyway. They took two from each house. Maybe there is hope.

"There isn't," a timid voice from beside me said. It was Imogen. "They chose people from Griffindor Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who are either really good bargaining chips to them or because their families were prominent light families in the last war. They took Scorpios because everyone there regards the Malfoys as despicable blood traitors."

"They, you said they, why did you say they?"

"People from the original war are trying to band together again. The old pureblood ways are trending again in the Slytherin families ad... and I am eing forced to be married to the Crabbe boy four years older than me the day after I leave Hogwarts. I refused and screamed and yelled. I do not want to marry him. I think that they kidnapped me because they are going to give me the choice of marrying at this second or killing me very slowly and very painfully whilst everyone watches." The poor girl was in proper tears by this point and I quickly embraced her in a hug.

"Tell you what Imogen, if we live through this then I promise that you will never have to go back to there again and I will personally assure it."

Several hours later

 ** _Scorpios POV_**

It seemed like we had been sat there for years when the door to the outside was opened mere millimetres and a freezing spell was shot through. Two people dressed entirely in black cloaks and with wands in their hands levitated us out one by one. We were carried through some gates into this old mansion. There was a lot of green and marble and out of the cornor of my eye I saw the other Slytherin's –Imogens? – eyes widen when she saw where we were. We were taken to a dark room. But I think that it was dark just because there was no light, rather than that we were in a cell because we didn't go down any stairs. There were eight marble pillars it seemed, one for each of us. My wrist were chained ound the back, as were my ankles and there was a third chain round my middle. It was chained so tightly that it became difficult to breathe ad I wanted to cry and scream and yell but I couldn't because of the freezing spell. There may have been seven other people there. But I have never felt so alone.

Meanwhile...

 ** _Albus POV_**

After I had told McGonagoll my idea, all of the teachers, the Potters ad the Malfoys were summoned into a meeting where I had to repeat what I said. It seemed to go on for a while and Lilly wasn't there, so me and Rose sat in a corner the whole time, just quietly talking. The meeting seemed to last for several millennia, even though in reality it was more like an hour and a half. The adults called us over and Rose and I sat down in between my parents. Scorpios' dad Draco Malfoy spoke first.

"Albus, none of us blame you for what happened and we should have told everyone or tried to take further measures to protect the students. I understand that you are upset and want my so. back." It was strange, he seemed so composed, if I was in a state like this then shouldn't he be in a similar state to me? He seemed strangely calm and composed. In fact, strangely, as I looked at the rest of the adults- including my parents- seemed absolutely fine with the fact that there were eight people missing and were just taking it into their stride. "Okay, there is a spell, it tracks the person that an item belongs to, either with what muggle scientists I believe call DNA or what we use, an item that was of great importance to the owner. So we could track them with a tooth or hair brush or with a comforter or even a wand. Can you please run and get us Scorpio'' toothbrush, and if you can manage it, and fifth year Imogen Goyle's one too please Albus. Rose, please can you fetch us the toothbrushes or hairbrush or whatever you can get your hands on of James' and a sixth year Emily Wood's."

Neville spoke up, "I can go and fetch Luna's hairbrush and also the toothbrush of Tilly Boot and I am sure that Filius can go and get Teddy Lupin's and Jessica Bones' tooth brushes."

With that everyone left to either fetch the items or prepare the incredibly complex spell that we were all about to attempt.

* * *

Okay, so you know how I may or may not have said thatI was sorry to have split this into two parts, well I lied, well I didn't lie because I _am_ sorry about splitting this section of their lives up, I am just splitting it up into three parts instead of two- sorry!


End file.
